


Unleash the Beast

by myimaginaryboyfriends



Series: Mystic Diary [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myimaginaryboyfriends/pseuds/myimaginaryboyfriends
Summary: It's been almost a year since Zen and his girlfriend have been dating. Sometimes she can't really believe they're together, so she bought a diary to write down her thoughts and memories.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not related to my other fics from the Mystic Diary series but they share the same format. It's written in first person by my version of MC. This MC is not the same one from the other fics but they might be similar. Updates on this fic will be sporadic since I don't have anything planned for the story but if any fic writers are willing to collaborate with me on this, feel free to contact me, my tumblr has this same username.

Dear diary,

How I ended up being with one of Korea’s sexiest men is a total mystery to me. Zen is a total flirt and very charismatic but we met under the UN-likeliest circumstances. A lot of people meet online nowadays so it’s not that big of a deal yet it wasn’t your average dating or messaging app. I had downloaded a private app that was meant for communicating with members of an organization. Zen just happened to be one of them and once they found out I was a girl he started hitting on me. I thought it was cute and when he posted a selfie I probably swooned a bit, because hot damn, he’s so sexy, too much ego but he knows he’s gorgeous. I don’t really have a type but I’d like to think I’m not superficial. The more I chatted with him the more I could see how humble and kind he is, so besides being vain and flirty, there’s depth to him and that caught my attention. What really made me fall for him were our phone calls. He’s such a sweetheart, incredibly caring and considerate. It was easy to fall in love with him. When he hurt himself and got a cast on his leg, I went to visit him. I was a little nervous since it was my first time meeting him, he was so nice and polite to me. He’s so much more handsome in person I wanted to touch his face but figured that’d be too much on my first visit so I kept my hands to myself. I thought it was cute he was also having trouble controlling himself and he sent me home when it was late. It really made me respect him, I was so willing to throw myself at him but he acted like a gentleman. Patience is a virtue I lack but it was worth waiting.

Even though I knew he’s an actor, I got to see him be a real hero. When my life was in danger he came running to my rescue. That’s probably how he stole my heart. It had only been a few days since we had started chatting, I went to his house, then he’s rescuing me and took me to his house to protect me himself, it was crazy. Even the scandal with that bitch Echo Girl seemed surreal, luckily Jumin helped and at his behest Zen had a press conference at the RFA party that I helped organize with Jaehee. Everything worked out though. I was safe and Zen’s reputation was restored. When he announced me as his girlfriend so publicly I was embarrassed but made my way to the stage to stand beside him. A declaration of love after barely knowing each other, that was really something, my mind went blank but seeing his confidence and passion really made me melt on the spot. I was so proud of his speech and how he humbled himself in front of the media. I’ll never forget how he leaned down and whispered “Jagiya, I just wanted to tell the whole world that you’re mine. I love you.”

What a man. I’ve been living with him ever since. Sometimes when I think back on those crazy 2 weeks, I can’t believe it really happened, it could probably be a plot for a movie. Love at first sight seemed like something unreal that only happened in movies. It’s a summer I’ll never forget. My parents thought it was crazy for me to move in with a guy I barely knew but I told them it was the same thing as living with a roommate off campus. I used to live in a one bedroom apartment near the university so my rent wasn’t cheap. Zen doesn’t live that far away so it’s a short commute by train and we share living expenses, so it’s pretty great. I’m on my last year as a Linguistics undergraduate, still debating whether I should go to graduate school immediately or work in my field. Jumin said that there’s a job for me at C&R if I wanted one. I might do a minor in Business thanks to his recommendations, he was generous enough to offer to pay for my studies, he says it’s his way of making amends after the bomb threat.

Zen is less apprehensive with him compared to before but still stubborn when it comes to taking business advice from him. I try to be the bridge between them. That’s part of the reason I want to take some business courses, so that I can help Zen with his career. He’s been really supportive with my studies, he can’t help me with my actual classes but he set up his spare room as my study. All my stuff from my apartment ended up here and he put an extra bookshelf for all my books. A lot of my textbooks are in digital format but I like to have physical reference books and a place for my mahnwa and novels. Zen isn’t much of a reader unless it’s a script, I gave him a mahnwa to read just to see what he thought and he liked it. He said it was like a storyboard and I giggled. He’s so adorable. Sometimes I help him run his lines if I’m not busy with classwork. He truly embodies every character he plays with grace and sings beautifully, it’s a wonderful thing to watch and hear. I can see why Jaehee is such a big fan. I was never really into musicals, before Zen became a part of my life I’d never been to see one. The few times I went to the theater I saw a few plays and the ballet, but no musicals. I made it my mission to learn about his career. Jaehee was a big help in that. We watched all his DVDs, hearing Zen’s stories about the different roles and Jaehee’s fervent comments really made me appreciate all his hard work. I even stalked his fan pages. He may not be a huge celebrity but he’s pretty well known, especially after the Echo Girl scandal. That press release was televised and it made the front page in papers and spread around social media like crazy. I remember getting a lot of calls and messages asking me if the girl next to Zen was me.

It got awkward when I started classes once summer was over. Random people would walk up to me and ask me if I was Zen’s girlfriend. I didn’t know what to expect when I started to fall for him but I’ve managed to not let it affect me. I always smile and nod when people recognize me. A lot of women look me up and down and sometimes sneer in response. Zen reassures me that he thinks I’m the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He’s always surrounded by gorgeous women, he’s clearly not interested in another pretty face. I mean, I’m not by any means ugly, but I’m not magazine cover beautiful. Well, those models are photoshopped anyway. It’s still a little weird being next to such a handsome man, sometimes I feel like it doesn’t matter what I do I’ll never look like I belong with him, the contrast is so stark. I have my days where my self esteem runs a bit low but most of the time when we’re out together I feel like a princess because that’s how he treats me. Zen is my handsome prince and I’d honestly don’t know what I’d do without him. Nobody has ever been so sweet to me, he makes every guy I’ve met look like a jackass. He was so bashful when he asked if I’d ever been with a man before. I sure wasn’t ready to have that conversation. I think we’d been officially a couple for about 2 weeks or so. I told him to give me a beer and I’d tell him about it.

“Jagi, you know you can tell me anything. I can’t be jealous of your past when you’re with ME now.” he said.

I smiled at him and took the beer he offered me, we sat on the sofa.

“Babe, a lady doesn’t kill and tell.” I chided.

“Jagi, I think it’s ok to talk about our past experiences.”

I tugged my bottom lip with my thumb and index finger, a habit I do and then took a swig of the beer in my hand.

“Alright babe. I’ve slept with people before. My first time was in high school with my boyfriend when I was a senior. Then in college I went to a few parties and had drunken sex with class mates during my freshman year. After that I mostly kept to myself, a night stand here and there. Overall I’ve been with 12 people.”

“Does that make me lucky 13?”

“I guess so, silly. But you’re my first adult relationship. I’ve never opened my heart to anybody before.”

“Jagi, I’m glad you did. I feel so much stronger thanks to your love.”

“So, what about you Mr. Celebrity? How many people have you bedded?”

He laughed and then his face got lost in thought.

“This might shock you.”

“Why? Is it close to 100?”

He spit his beer and chuckled.

“No, quite the opposite. Less than you.”

“Really? I figured a guy like you could take home any woman he wants whenever he fancies. One night stands or sleeping with actresses would be a normal thing, no?”

“Considering my looks and my job, I can see why you’d think that but no. I’ve always wanted people to want me for who I am and not what I look like. Sure, I’ve used my looks to charm women but I’m a hopeless romantic, always looking for love and not lust.”

“Hearing you say that just makes me love you even more. How did I ever get so lucky to meet someone like you? You’re so precious to me.”

“And you’re even more precious to me.”

He leaned in to kiss me but I dropped my beer and we were both startled by the sound. I apologized and quickly recovered the can and headed to the kitchen to get something to clean the mess. I cursed my clumsiness aloud but he chuckled and called me cute, he got a rag to soak up the beer and I finished cleaning.

“You’re so dreamy I forgot I was holding the beer.”

He chuckled and pulled me in for a hug. I rested my face on his chest where I could hear his heartbeat. I looked up at him and saw he was staring at me.

“Sometimes I like to listen to your heartbeat just to make sure you’re real.”

“I do the same with you, Jagi.”

“Ayy Zen, well can you hear when my heart skips a beat? Because you drive me crazy.”

I’ll never forget the first month we were officially dating. I wish I’d started a diary back then but I was too busy with classes, work, and spending time with Zen. Our one year anniversary is coming up soon and that man still drives me crazy.


	2. Modern fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paparazzi no longer follow the couple, MC starts to relax and talks about how living with Zen is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited update and it's short. Sorry about that. It's been hard keeping up with my fics. Not sure when I'll have another update for this but the offer for a collaborator is still open.

Dear diary,

Ever since Zen switched agency I haven’t seen a paparazzo follow me around, and for that I’m grateful. I feel like a regular college student again. It’s been quiet once more and I can walk home without the feeling of being watched. The novelty of being a celebrity’s girlfriend has worn off. We’ve settled into a decent routine. I wake up early and make coffee and then he gets up and we make breakfast together. I’ve never been with someone that’s as thoughtful and considerate as Zen. Sometimes I poke his chest just to make sure he’s not a figment of my imagination. He simply chuckles and caresses my face when I do that, his smile dazzles me every single time.

“Jagi, I’m the one that feels blessed to have you in my life.” is what he says to me pretty much every morning. That’s enough to make me melt in his arms. How is he even real? How is ALL of this real? It almost feels like a competition of ‘Who feels more grateful to have the other in our life.’ In a world of fuck boys and dip shits, I have to be extremely lucky to be with someone like Zen. He’s such a gentleman and a bit old fashioned in some things, all part of his charm. I knew there was a lot more to him behind his narcissistic veil when I first visited him that time he broke his ankle. I was pretty bold to go to his house without knowing him but I’m glad I did, I fell in love with him right then and there. Here I am now, living with the tall and lovable goof. My friends at uni asked me what’s it like living with him. It took me a while to answer but all I could really say was “like a modern fairy tale.” Zen really is like a charming prince that saved the fair maiden from danger and then lived happily ever after. Of course we have our struggles since we’re both hardworking people but we truly live the essence of a fantastic romance. Every day we wake up together is a gift and reminder that even when life is a rollercoaster full of ups and downs, we’re not alone and have someone that cares by our side. Even though the media has kept out of our business, our friends are nosy by themselves. Asking when we’ll get married. I don’t see the rush. I haven’t finished my studies, Zen is always working on his career, we’re happy just as we are. Marriage is just a contract, as long as we know we love each other, we don’t need a piece of paper to validate that. I always get a fit of laughter at Jumin’s comments not approving of us living together unmarried, Zen always gets riled up and tells him off. I never tire of their banter. Every now and then I have to sit on Zen’s lap and distract him lest he get a heart attack from getting so angry at Jumin. His blush is among the sexiest things I get to enjoy seeing close-up.

His looks are a bit intimidating. He’s just so gorgeous, even after all this time of seeing him every day I stare in disbelief, but he always catches me gawking at him and calls my name. Every single time it makes me shiver in response, goosebumps rising all over my arms, then his soft laughter makes the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I love him so much. Have you ever seen someone so fucking beautiful it makes you want to cry? Well, imagine waking up to that every single day. Sometimes he wakes up before me and his eyes are the first thing I glimpse in the morning. He loves it when I touch his face and hair when I’m all groggy, asking him if I’m still dreaming.

“Jagi, it’s me. Good morning.”

“Ah babe, good morning.”

Moments like that are a common occurrence yet I’m surprised every time. I turn into a puddle of mush when he climbs over my sleepy self and hovers over me. Words die in my throat every time and I end up babbling, closing my eyes while he laughs. His tender kisses turning me into several shades of pink. One of these days I’ll learn to control myself and manage to be coherent in bed. His smugness of making me an unintelligible mess can be annoying. But his smile gives me life, it’s hard to feel irritated for long. He sure knows how to work his charm alright and I of course let him, why wouldn’t I? He makes me incredibly happy. I’m not immune to getting angry at him though. I hate it when he makes plans without consulting me first, like saying I’ll go with him to an event without asking, he simply assumes I’ll go. I’m very supportive of him, but I value communication. I get it that he’s a very emotional and impulsive guy, but I like to have some notification beforehand so I can make myself presentable for any event. Zen always looks fabulous, he could wear a sack of oranges and still achieve Greek God Beauty vibes. Me? Not so much. I have to schedule a salon appointment for the whole beauty treatment. I swear, one of these days I will go out, buy makeup, and do some tutorials at home. It’s painful to be next to someone as handsome as Zen at events. He always makes me feel like a princess though, but then I see pictures and can’t help but frown. His fans are pretty rude online too. I try not to read the comments but it’s hard to ignore sometimes. Curiosity gets the best of me. We haven’t been out together much since his new contract with the agency forbids him from having public displays of affection. So, there’s that. That doesn’t mean I can let myself look like a walking zombie no matter how tired I am. But I do feel more relaxed that there are no more recent photos of me floating around social media, just in my personal profile and it’s private, strictly friends and family.

We still don’t have plans for our anniversary but I told him we didn’t have to do anything. He’s not having that though.

“Jagi, of course we should celebrate. Not at a fancy restaurant but we should do something that commemorates our love.”

I told him to surprise me and he took the role seriously. He’s been talking to Saeyoung when he thinks I’m not listening. I’m looking forward to whatever he has planned out. I’m sure it’ll be great, I don’t doubt his capabilities. Being with him is gift enough, everything else is just a topping to an already delicious dessert.

Thinking of dessert, Zen recently filmed an ad for a chocolate company that will debut in January for the Valentine’s Day campaign. He brought some of the chocolates home after filming and they were so good. He insisted on feeding them to me, it’s a miracle I didn’t choke and die. I had to take deep breaths and let the chocolate melt in my mouth. Pretty much everything that man does is erotic or I just live for the sin. Maybe both, probably both. He damn well knows he’s sexy and does things to provoke me, it’s so unfair. I have to wear panty liners everyday ‘cause he’s always making me wet, sometimes with his adorable grin. It’s so unfair. But it’s fun to toy with him as well, I can get a reaction from him with little effort. The sounds he makes is like music to my ears. It can be overwhelming when I try to seduce him, I usually start off strong and then he sweeps me off my feet, like my strong prince. I never mind, it’s fun to unleash the beast.


	3. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen surprises his girlfriend with a romantic getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost a year, a new update appears, albeit, a short one, but I don't wanna give up on this idea. I re-read the first chapters and there are things I dislike about them, but it shows I've matured a bit in terms of writing, I think, lol.

Dear diary,

Having an actor as a boyfriend means living with the perfect liar, or more accurately “poker face”. I knew he was planning something for our anniversary but I never guessed we’d go to the beach. Going anywhere with him is a delight but I really missed the seaside and he noticed, I guess I’ve mentioned it a few times. He planned the romantic getaway just like in one of my mahnwahs, he made sure every detail came to life, even reciting parts of the dialogue, it was perfect. Luciel helped him pick which mahnwah to use as reference but the initial idea was Zen’s, I thought it was pretty creative and thoughtful. How Luciel found out which mahnwah among my collection was my favorite AND featured a romantic seaside story was utterly embarrassing and I’m sure I can’t look at the bespectacled redhead the same way again. He read a fan fiction I wrote that featured plenty of smut and showed it to Zen. Living my fantasy with my boyfriend was one thing, but having Luciel know about it as well? I’m never living this down. I’ve become his new target for jokes and pranks. I already threatened I’d kick his ass if he keep it up any longer, I’m confident enough that I can beat his gate and make my way into his bunker, he’s not the only one fluent in foreign languages or in any case his brother would probably let me in if I tell him I’m there to beat up his twin. I haven’t practiced tae kwon do in a while but maybe it’s like riding a bike, you never forget, right? I could join the martial arts club this semester, it’d be nice to get some exercise, perhaps I can get Eun or Yoosung to come with me, Yoosung would do anything that makes him think it’ll help meet girls. I tried setting up Eun on a date with him but she told me he’s not her type, she prefers girls, at least it’s given Yoosung a chance to be more sociable and comfortable talking to girls ever since they became friends. He’s come a long way since last year, if he keeps up his studies he might even be able to graduate earlier, a prospect seemingly impossible last summer.

My entrance to the RFA set several events into motion which weren’t fully disclosed until last month, the secrecy in the organization is something that bothers me but not enough to pry. Calming down my boyfriend from emotional distress and outbreaks takes a higher priority. My role in the RFA has been simply to point out the flawed hindsight and suggest what can be done. I’m just glad the insanity is over but I wish I could do more, I’ve grown attached to these people and want to see them happy, especially Yoosung and Luciel since they were the most affected by Rika. At least therapy seems to be working for them. The twins’ birthday is coming up and I’m having a bit of trouble planning since I don’t know much about Saeran, I’ve seen him maybe 3 times. I’m hoping to catch some insight when he comes over, we invited the twins over for a movie night. My mission is to find out what kind of food, cake or dessert they’d like. I’m no hacker but I’m great at reading people. With my skills, I’m pretty sure I can get something out of them.


End file.
